charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Misha Collins
Misha Collins portrayed Eric Bragg in the season 2 episode "They're Everywhere." Biography Collins was born Dmitri Tippens Krushnic in Boston, Massachusetts. The name "Misha" came about from a boyfriend his mother had during a trip to Russia she made in her college years. The name of her boyfriend was Mitya, however, Collins' mother misunderstood her boyfriend's nickname and mistakenly named her son Misha, much to his father's chagrin. "Krushnic" goes back six generations in Canada, although the family was not sure where it came from: Russia, Ukraine or Poland. Misha's mother, Rebecca Tippens, was a storyteller and now runs The Center for Cultural Evolution, AKA The Round House. Misha also has a brother named Sasha, two years younger, and two sisters, Danielle, and Elizabeth eleven and thirteen years younger. Career * Supernatural * Stonehenge Apocalypse * Nip/Tuck * The Grift * Over Her Dead Body * Without a Trace * CSI: NY * Reinventing the Wheelers * Close to Home * NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service * Monk * Karla * ER * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * 20 Things to Do Before You're 30 * The Crux * Finding Home * Moving Alan * 24 * Par 6 * Seven Days * NYPD Blue * Girl, Interrupted * Charmed * Liberty Heights * Ringer Candid Gallery Trivia *Misha is best known for his role as the angel Castiel on the CW series, Supernatural alongside Mark Sheppard and Sebastian Roché who portrayed Arnon in "Witches in Tights" and the Sorcerer in "Carpe Demon", respectively. *When Eric says Phoebe is an angel, she says she isn't but that she could introduce him to one. Misha Collins, who portrays Eric, later went on to portray the angel Castiel in Supernatural. *Misha and Alyssa Milano would reunite in the 2007 Reinventing the Wheeler. *He attended the University of Chicago for undergrad, where he studied social theory. *He took a year off from college and went to Nepal and Tibet, spending several months in seclusion at a monastery. *He and his wife welcomed their first child, West Anaximander Collins, on September 23, 2010. *In the summer of 2009, Misha had a crash on his bicycle going about 55 miles per hour, requiring a stay in the hospital. Whilst there, he had to undergo an MRI that showed a birth defect in his spine which is the reason for his flexibility that helped him get the role of Manny Skerritt in the TV show Nip/Tuck. *He is one of several actors from Charmed, including Rose McGowan, to appear alongside Julian McMahon on the hit series Nip/Tuck. *Collins is a regular poster on Twitter, and he has termed his followers on there his "minions." As of 16 September 2013, his page has over 1,060,000 followers. *In December 2009, the actor asked his "minions" for ideas on how to stimulate the economy; in response, they created a non-profit site (now known as www.TheRandomAct.org) for the purpose of doing good works in the world, donating to charity, and volunteering for good causes in his name. Later that month, he won (by popular vote) the award for Best of Twitter 2009. External links * * * Lastname, Firstname Category:Guest Stars Category:Out of Universe